


Love You Like You Do

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Incubus Vax'ildan AU, M/M, PWP, incubus au, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax'ildan has a realization......and he's not entirely sure what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietKR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietKR/gifts).



He was in love.

The very thought made Vax sink further into his pillow, tail swishing about. He ran a hand through his hair, stopping to scratch at the base of his horns. 

He could never get it quite like Percy would, when they were laying on the couch watching shitty movies.

At that Vax let out an inhuman noise into the pillow. He was being so…... _ domestic  _ with this fucking human it almost disgusted him.

Almost. 

His phone  _ dinged  _ at that, forcing him to actually look up. Percy had sent him a text.

**PERCY:**

_ Hey, just got out of class. I was thinking hamburgers for Dinner #1 tonight? Ttyl. _

He glared at the text for a moment, his grip nearly breaking the phone. Fuck this handsome bastard and his concern and his spending actual time to have fucking perfect grammar-

Oh God (the irony was not lost on him).

“I….lo….lo...shit!” The phone dropped to the couch as he hissed at the words, running his now free hands through his hair once more.

~~~

Percy jogged up the stairs, making sure his laptop was securely over his shoulder. He carefully opened the door.

“Vax, Darling I’m ho-” he stopped mid-sentence, suddenly seeing the trail of roses on the floor leading him to his bedroom.

“Vax….” he was suspicious, Vax had been known to perform an occasional gesture when he wanted to be fed, but this was new.

He followed the trail, taking careful note of how…..clean the apartment looked. It wasn’t odd for Percy to come home to the place looking like a tornado hit it. 

“You actually cleaned….up…” he stopped his thought at the sight before him.

Laying on his side, stretched out like a cat, was Vax. His tail waved around lazily as he looked to Percy, a sly grin on his face.

“Percyyyy~” he whined, his six various eyes all directed onto him, making Percy’s blush only grow. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Vax slinked over to him, his arms hanging lazily around his neck, their lips inches apart, “Feed me.” he purred into his ear, closing the distance.

By magic or Vax’s own determination, Percy could never really tell, but in what seemed like an instant his clothes, his bag, everything was lying on the floor. His hands trailing all over Vax’s lithe form.

Vax’s claws gently raked over his skin as he moved Percy to the bed, balancing his hands on his chest as he straddled Percy’s lap. He carefully leaned over towards the nightstand, grabbing a small silver packet and a bottle of lube (they made Percy feel better, so who was Vax to judge?)

His attention went back to Percy, his sly smile still there as his hands began to wonder downwards, his claws gently running over Percy’s pale skin.

“You look delicious tonight.” Vax purred, his finger lazily trailing around Percy’s entrance before pumping a clawed digit into his entrance, easing around the tight ring of muscle.

Percy let out a loud moan as Vax leaned over him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he peppered bits of flesh with kisses.

Even with the haze of lust taking over, Percy couldn’t help but notice something seemed….off with Vax as he raked his own duller fingernails down Vax’s back. Shameless moans escaped him as Vax continued to stretch him open, lips ghosting against Percy’s jaw line before meeting his own.

Another finger began pumping into Percy, Vax’s tail slowly wrapping around his cock, lazily stroking it. He could feel the energy begin to flow into him with every moan and groan Percy let out.

“You like that Percy~?” Another purr as Vax nibbled as his earlobe, shivering at the gasp and moan he got in response. His lips trailed down towards Percy’s neck as he removed his fingers, “I think you’re ready.” this time a snarl came out, one of the six eyes catching Percy’s redden face, pupils blown wide with lust, a sight that caused the Incubus to smile.

He quickly applied the condom and lube, his tail still stroking Percy’s cock. Vax aligned himself against Percy’s entrance, getting the silent confirmation he needed from the human, before inserting his own cock into Percy.

Percy noticed that the thrusting seemed to start out more gentle than usual, Vax seeming to take his time with each rock of his hips. It was agonizing, but oh did it feel so good. Claws trailed up his waist once more, taking Percy’s hand. Even with his senses starting to numb save for the coil of pleasure building up, he could still feel Vax entangling their fingers together, pinning his hand down onto the bed.

After that, it was only the panting and grunting of the two, with the creak of the bed accompanying each thrust. Vax could feel both himself and Percy getting close, moving from his neck to his ear once more, licking at the outer shell.

“I love you.” Vax roughly whispered into Percy’s ear with one more thrust, it being the last push they needed. The creaking stopped, panting filled the room. 

Vax plopped onto the free side of the bed, staring at Percy who was staring at the ceiling, a shocked look on his face as the blush starting to fade.

“What…..what did you just say?” Percy started to raise up before wincing, opting instead to prop himself on his elbows, “Just now, didn’t you say something?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Vax’s tail waved lazily in the air, his whole body seeming to glow with newfound energy.

Percy only glared at him, “Bullshit,” The Incubus nuzzled deeper into his pillow, trying to avoid the other’s gaze, “And that’s not all, you were……..gentler tonight,” Percy stared at him, “You’re usually a bit rougher when you-”

He was interrupted mid-sentence when a pair of lips smashed into his own. Percy moaned, giving Vax enough room to slide his forked-tongue inside, exploring every inch of Percy’s mouth.

“I said I love you, shithead.” he breathed out when they parted, “I shouldn’t, I didn’t think I  _ could _ , but here I am, in love with a stupid, shitty, wonderful human.”

“That’s sounds like an oxymoron I hope you know.”

Three pairs of eyes glared at him, “Shut the fuck up.”

Percy chuckled, giving him a chaste kiss to the lips before wrapping his arm around Vax’s waist, feeling a tail wrapping around his own. His free hand trailed up, starting to scratch at the base of Vax’s horns. He couldn’t help but giggle at the purring sound coming from Vax, making him kiss him once more.

“By the way,” Percy whispered in his ear, “I love you too.”             


End file.
